digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjamon
, , , , , , |encards= |s1=Kogamon }} Ninjamon is a Mutant Digimon. It is a mysterious Digimon wearing a red mask. It is wandering the Digital World and building its training. It is a master of espionage, and if it is hiding within the trees of a forest, or hiding underwater, catching sight of its figure is considerably difficult. Also, although it differs in school and doctrine from Deputymon, who is also one of the "Virus Busters", they are comrades in arms since olden times, and are also good rivals. Attacks * :In English, this attack is named "Ninja Knife Throw" in Digimon World, and Digimon World 2, and in Japanese, in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. Uses a gigantic shuriken.. In Digimon World, it uses two. * "}} * * *'Ninja Knife Throwing' *'Ninja Hopping' *'Shadow Slash': Slashes with lightning speed. Unison Attacks * : Empowers its sword with Gabumon's "Blue Blaster" to unleash a fiery slash. Design Etymologies ;Igamon (イガモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) |伊賀流||lit. " -style"}} martial arts. ;Ninjamon Name used in Digimon Adventure 02 and most other American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Ninjamon are recruitable enemies in Piedmon's Palace. Digimon Adventure 02 A Ninjamon was a victim of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a town filled with Floramon and Mushroomon. He fought Shurimon until Yolei recalled him to retreat to ShogunGekomon's hideaway. While everyone slept, Ninjamon sneaked a Dark Spiral on ShogunGekomon and he went on a rampage. While the others battled ShogunGekomon, Floramon and Mushroomon, Shurimon engaged Ninjamon in a fight even when the Control Spire was destroyed and Ninjamon was freed to see who was better ninja master. Shurimon took him down and Ninjamon retreated vowing to fight him again. However, this never happened. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Ninjamon digivolves from Floramon without a digi-egg in line 27. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ninjamon appears as a boss after Blossomon takes a certain amount of damage causing it to de-digivolve into him, after taking more damage it de-digivolves into Floramon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Ninjamon are enemies in the Sinkhole Crevasse. The Ninjamon from "Big Trouble in Little Edo" is the boss which must be fought to save Yolei Inoue and . It fights alongside two Mushroomon. The Ninjamon card, titled "Shuriken Nage", teaches a Digimon the Shuriken Nage technique. Shuriken Nage allows the user to attack twice with Data-type damage. Digimon Frontier Some Ninjamon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon Data Squad Keenan Crier and appeared at the Holy Capital with a bunch of Ninjamon. The Ninjamon together dismantled a Gizumon-XT. One was spying on Akihiro Kurata. When it came to the Gizmon invasion, the Ninjamon were in the water and took down two of them. Some were destroyed when the Gizmon XT self-destructed, others were killed by the Gizmon. When ElDoradimon was destroyed in the Real World, what happened to the surviving Ninjamon after that remains a mystery. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World When the city's rate is 40, Ninjamon ambushes Mameo on the Digimon Bridge. After being defeated, it joins the city and works at the Secret Item Shop telling Mameo about items. Ninjamon digivolves from Palmon, and can digivolve further into Mamemon, MetalMamemon or Piximon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Vegiemon has a 30% chance to digivolve to Ninjamon if it has fought more than 50 battles with a 100% discipline gauge. Digimon Digital Card Battle A Ninjamon appears as opponent in Jungle City. He uses the "Switching Deck". The Ninjamon card is #089 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 650 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 30 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Ninja Knife Throw": inflicts 440 damage. * "Dancing Leaves": inflicts 350 damage. * "Ninja Jujitsu": inflicts 250 damage, and attacks first. Its support effect is "Attack first." Digimon World 2 Ninjamon digivolves from Patamon, and can digivolve further into Mamemon. Digimon World 3 Ninjamon is only available as a Blue Champion Card with 11/10. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ninjamon is #173, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Metal element. Its basic stats are 159 HP, 183 MP, 107 Attack, 78 Defense, 82 Spirit, 90 Speed, and 46 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Sniper 2 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Ninjamon digivolves from Mushroomon. In order to digivolve to Ninjamon, your Digimon must be at least level 22, with 115 speed and 70% friendship. Ninjamon can DNA digivolve to Cherrymon with Kougamon, to SuperStarmon with Deputymon, or to MetalMamemon with PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Ninjamon is #111, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Dark elements, and a weakness to the Fire and Holy elements. It possesses the Super Escaping Feet and Skill User traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Ninjamon. Ninjamon digivolves from Lalamon, and can digivolve into Piximon or Vademon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Ninjamon, your Digimon must be at least level 21 with 100 speed, but only once you have revived Ninjamon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Ninjamon DigiFuses to Kabukimon with Gatomon and Floramon. Digimon Heroes! Igamon is card 6-080. Notes and References